


The Visitation

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Fenton's got to put all his attention on this test, but Phantom has other plans
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton
Kudos: 26





	The Visitation

Danny was halfway through his history essay (“ _Identify each of the political powers that made up the Roman Triumvirate, along with the duties that came with each_ ”) when he felt a freezing wind blow down the back of his shirt, crystallizing into hoarfrost that crinkled and crackled with every breath he took.

“Boo.” Danny felt the cold latex of a glove slide along his chest, fingers tracing along the barely-there abs, circling the bellybutton (Danny shivered, both at the cold and the sensation) before sliding lower, phasing through the front of his pants to curl around the human’s dick. He felt himself shrink closer into his body even as the invisible, intangible hand groped and fondled Danny’s cock and balls. “C'mon Sweetie, why don’t you come out and say hello?”

Eye twitching in irritation, Danny kept a straight face even as a second gloved hand moved to cup his butt. Danny rolled his shoulders in a feint of relaxing mid-question to hid the freezing wetness that came as the hoarfrost melted, the liquid slipping down his spine to pool at the seat of his pants.

 _Leave. Test. Big. Later._ Danny tapped out the message with his pencil, pretending that he was trying to remember the correct answer. In desk next to him, Mikey twitched and hurriedly shushed at Danny.

“Leave? _Now_?” Phantom chuckled into Danny’s hair, cold breath ghosting along his scalp. “Hmm… nope! I was bored and what better time to have a little fun than now?”

_Later._

“ _Now_.” Phantom gave a particularly long stroke, stretching the skin of Danny’s cock, pulling and stretching and coaxing it into an erection. “Look, my favorite part of you is waking up. _He’s_ happy to see me.”

 _Later!_ The lead point of the pencil nearly broke, Danny was tapping so hard.

“Do you need something, Mr. Fenton?” Danny winced as he was called upon by Mr. Lancer.

“No. Sorry. Just… thinking a little too loud, is all.” Lancer eyed him for several seconds more, before blinking and returning to the papers before him. Looking down at his test, Danny sighed and conceded that he’d written as much as he could.

“Don’t get up.” Phantom gripped Danny’s erection so tight the human had to hold back a groan. “At least, not yet. Maybe next period we could go at it in the cafeteria? How does that sound to you: you and me, against the cafeteria table, while half the football team is sitting not two feet away. Face to face with Dash Baxter’s lunch while I fuck you. So. Hard.”

Each word was accentuated with a hard stroke, leaving Danny stiff in his seat. His fingers were clenched tight against his pencil, threatening to break it.

“Question number twelve is C, not A.” Phantom paused, and squeezed when Danny didn’t move to correct it. “Fix that, please. We’ve got a standard to maintain.”

Reluctantly, Danny erased his previous answer and circled the one Phantom had suggested. He felt his ghost counterpart press a kiss to his scalp, and stifled a hiss as the ghost slid an ice shaft into his anus. When it twisted and bent, pushing and loosening, the human realized that it was Phantom’s finger.

“Question eighteen is D.” Danny fixed the numbered question, and nearly broke his pencil as Phantom pulled and stretched him, inserting a second finger. “Fourteen, A. Twenty-two, false. Twenty-seven, D.”

It continued, Phantom fixing all of Danny’s wrong answers all while he slowly stroked and fingered the human. “Thirty-eight, C. Forty-four, B. Forty-nine, D.”

The last one nearly tore through the paper as Phantom found Danny’s prostate, fingers pressing and circling, tracing along the edges as a third finger was added, scissoring motions opening him further.

Danny could feel the front of his boxers become soaked in pre-cum, he was so hard. Phantom’s grip was becoming slick with smeared pre, and he chuckled into Danny’s scalp.

“Are you close? Do you _ache_ , a bone-deep desire for my touch, for release at my hands?” Phantom pulled away then, fingers pulling out and hand letting go of Danny’s throbbing erection. He barely kept from whining, his fingers digging gouges into the surface of his desk. “This is how I feel every second we’re apart. Every second I’m not in you, holding you unbelievably close. I am empty. So, _so_ empty.

“But this?” Phantom curled his fist hard around Danny’s erection, giving it a hard stroke in the same moment he shoved four fingers knuckle-deep into the human. “This is _satisfaction_. I become _bliss_.”

The stroking picked up, in time with the fingers tapping a drumbeat against Danny’s prostate. The sensations combined to send Danny over the edge, into an orgasm so hard that his vision went white.

When the rush left off, Danny blinked hard, the white fading away into reality, and squirmed uncomfortably at the permeating wetness of his boxers. He was left alone, with naught but a whispered “Cafeteria. Next period.”


End file.
